The Master Bedroom
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: When Voldemort moved into Malfoy Manor, of course he had to occupy the master bedroom. However, Bella was not as comfortable being in her sister's old room. Luckily the Dark Lord was a wonderful distraction. B/V


This is for scenario 5 at the Your Favourite Couple Scenarios Challenge. The prompt was "Your couple finds a place that becomes 'their place'. (A secret clearing, abandoned house, hidden spot in Hogwarts, etc etc)." After much deliberation I settled on a place. The fic is set at the start of book 6.

Also, this is my 100th fic! *Dances*. In celebration this just had to be a bellamort just like my first fic (no that does not mean you have to read that). Now onward to 100 more fics.

Enjoy

* * *

Even Bellatrix could admit there was something not quite right about this situation. The rational part of her brain and the part of her heart that still possessed genuine affection for her little sister was aware that the morality of this situation was not high. Logically she should not be here and she certainly should not be here for this purpose. However, when her Lord was involved, such thoughts always seemed to disappear.

Besides how could she question him? The part of her that questioned him must obviously have been wrong or misinformed.

Banishing all doubts from her mind, she followed behind her Lord and stepped into the master bedroom.

It was not a room that was suited to them. While it was large and luxurious, the curtains were pulled back causing the sunlight to shine pleasantly into the room. The walls were a pale cream framed by light blue curtains which was the same colour as the bed with its heavy duvet and decorative pillows that were neatly arranged around the bed head.

Hesitating in the doorway as her eyes focused on the plush cushions that seemed to scream something her sister would do, she almost jumped in surprise as the door behind her snapped closed. Darting her eyes to the Dark Lord, he stood by the elaborate marble hearth he had obviously just lit. His gaze was on her and he smirked slightly.

"Problem?" he inquired almost innocently as if he was concerned about her welfare. She knew her Lord too well to know it was not the case, but she did not hold it against him. He was too mighty to be distracted by normal human emotions.

"Of course not, my Lord," she murmured obediently as she bowed her head low. She forced herself to stare at him rather than at the surroundings. Luckily it was an easy goal as she drew closer towards him. "It is just strange being in this room."

"Why?"

The question was so simple, but she still felt something curl in her throat as she stopped a few feet from him. On occasions her Master's questions could be more dangerous than they appeared. "It... is just my sister's room, my Lord. I- know I apologise- it still feels like my sister's room. I cannot help but remember the stories she has told me over the years."

He chuckled lightly as he examined Bella with a cool smile. "I suppose sisters talk and I suppose the Malfoy marital bed has been the setting for a number of stories." He did not sound at all concerned or worried. Bella was grateful that his good mood seemed to be holding up. "Yet it is only a room. It should not be of any consequence."

Bowing low she murmured her assent, "Of course, my Lord. I apologise for my uncertainty."

He did not reply to her apology. He merely turned to the window that was letting in sunlight and, with a flick of his pale hand, the curtains drifted closed. Darkness settled over the room and the only light was from the merry lights of the flame. It made her more at ease.

It felt just like dalliances of the past.

She did not even wait for him to say anything. As he turned back from the window, she was already undoing the buttons of her robes and sliding the fabric down her frame.

She was no longer a beauty. Bella knew that. She knew her curves had whittled away, her bones protruded too much to be attractive and the aristocratic pallor of her skin was now too grey to be beautiful, but it was only a mark of the sacrifice she had made for her Master. Besides, as she unclasped her bra and dropped it and her underwear to the ground, his eyes were glued to her body. His scarlet eyes might have been too clinical and filled with too little emotion, but that was how he was. He was not a mere mortal. He did not show emotion.

"So eager," he murmured his voice just as cool as always. He did not even move from his pose that was stiff like a soldier.

"Only for you," she replied, her eyes glowing. It was arousing to be like this before him; naked and vulnerable under his unyielding gaze. She may not have been aroused before, but she could feel it starting to simmer as her mouth grew dry. Twisting her hands in front of her, it took all her self control to not reach out and touch him.

Luckily she did not have to wait long. His smile increased as he stepped before her. She felt the tendrils of his wispy robes brush against her nude body, but his flesh did not meet hers. He only moved his mouth to her ear. "On the bed," he ordered. The authority of his voice made her quiver.

He stepped back and she complied.

Her bare feet slide through the plush carpet as she reached the bed.

She hesitated.

Thoughts of her sister returned. The quilt, the pillows and the colours screamed of her. Unsure if her Lord would be critical or not, she fisted her hand in the quilt and tugged. It loosened from where it was tucked into the side of the bed and she wrenched it off and onto the floor. Sliding onto the revealed cream silk sheets, she pushed the pillows to the side. Once she had arranged herself so she was leaning back onto her elbows, her gaze met the Dark Lord who chuckled with amusement.

"You're already making a mess of the room."

She grinned running her hands through the silk sheets. She hoped her Lord came to her soon. If not, she might just have to start touching herself.

"Then you will just have to punish me."

He did not disagree. She swore she even saw the first flash of desire before it slipped into the bottomless pits of his scarlet eyes as he finally moved towards the bed. "I might have to."

Her Lord may have had infinite patience and resolve, but Bella did not. Pushing herself onto her knees, she fisted her hands in the front of his robe and pulled his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. He did not pull away. In fact the fire only increased as he took charge and his tongue probed her mouth while his mouth pressed against her lips hard enough to bruise. She submitted to him completely as she moaned against his cool lips.

As he pulled back, she did not release her grip on him. She only tugged him down further.

For her troubles, he back handed her. His hand contacted brutally with her cheek and she gasped at the stinging pain as she dropped down onto the bed.

Still it was not unwelcome. She desired any contact from him. Only he could hurt and arouse her simultaneously. Her heart beat increased and she moved to grab him again.

"After all these years," he murmured coolly as he hoisted both her arms above her head, "you still have not learned."

She did not reply. His thin body pressing down on her was too wonderful a distraction. Leaning up, she moved to kiss him again. Her lips only made the slightest contact before he slapped her once again. Falling back onto the bed, her eyes were agleam and, despite the slaps, the Dark Lord did not seem annoyed. In fact, from the feeling against her leg, she suspected he was far from annoyed.

Without the aid of her hands, she manoeuvred her own leg and rubbed against her target. The grip on her hands tightened instinctively as some of the Dark Lord's features contorted with the effort to keep himself controlled.

"I just want to serve you," she whispered into her ear as she leaned into his ear. "You know that is only what I want."

"You are not so generous," he replied his voice still cool, but slightly strained as his free hand started undoing the buttons of his own robes. "That is not the only thing you want."

"Mostly," she conceded brushing her lips against his neck. "My biggest priority has always been and will always be you."

"Then serve." Having been freed of his robes, he did not hesitate any longer and thrust into her.

* * *

Freed from his restraining grip, she sat up. Her body was already twisted in the sheets as the Dark Lord rose and set about arranging his robes. Smiling and still filled with joy from lying with her Lord, she stared at him as if in a trance.

The room was forgotten and all that was left was him.

He knew her eyes were on him as he stood and turned once he was presentable. "You seem more comfortable in that bed now," he commented idly as he stood by the side of the bed. "I trust there will be no more hesitations."

"No," she agreed her eyes shining as she smiled and her mind filled not with any thought of her sister but being with her Lord in the bed. "No more complaints."

"Good," he commented in a matter of fact tone. "I will be taking this room for yourself. Obviously you will be summoned here on occasions."

His tone pleased her more than it annoyed her.

She did not say anything, but she did not think of the room as his. At least in the aftermath of their tryst, she could think of her own position in the room with him.


End file.
